Human Shinobi's
by NaruHinafangirl
Summary: This is a story of 6 girls. They are transported to the Naruto world. A lot of stuff happens to them and the Naruto characters. If you want to know, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Skeetle (The author): Hey everyone! Long time no see! You probably hate me for having removed my old story, huh? Well, I've decided to repost it! Cha!

Lomie-Pumie: Yeah, with my help!

Skeetle: So true! Thanks for posting it!

Lomie-Pumie: Hey, I edited, too!

Skeetle: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this is the newer version of Human Shinobi's. The Naruto couples are Na-

Lomie-Pumie: Do you really want to spoil it?

Skeetle: I'm not gonna tell ALL of the couples. Only the obvious ones.

Lomie-Pumie: …fine…

Skeetle: So, the Naruto couples are NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, a-

Lomie-Pumie: WHAT?!!!

Skeetle: What?

Lomie-Pumie: ShikaINO?! I thought you said it would be ShikaTema?!

Skeetle: Nope. :D

Lomie-Pumie: Well, then… Who's Temari going with?

Skeetle: That, my friend, is a… secret.

Lomie-Pumie: Whatever, so, the story has a whole bunch more couples and a TON of crossovers.

Skeetle: Now read…

Lomie-Pumie: …and enjoy…(Goes off muttering something about how Shikamaru deserves Temari and Ino can go die in a ditch or something)

Skeetle: Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto," Myomi breathed. She opened the manga.

"What?" asked Yuki, looking over her twins shoulder. "Did you just say Naruto?"

"Look, look!" cried Myomi. She jumped up and down energetically. "The new manga just came out!"

Yuki looked at the manga. "Eh?" she said. "But that's volume one!"

"I know," said Myomi, smiling. "I'm gonna get this one. I wanna re-collect the series from scratch."

Yuki snorted. "The only volumes we have," she said, "are Shiipuden. That's because _someone"_--she poked Myomi's cheek -- "decided to give all of our other ones away as gifts at lunch."

"Hey, I was desperate!" cried Myomi. "I hadn't gotten any of our friends gifts, and since we have tons of friends..."

"Whatever," sighed Yuki. "Let's go home now, ok?"

~.~

Myomi woke up the next morning contentedly. She yawned, got up, and saw the sun shining brightly outsi--

"Oh, nyooooooooooo!!!" she yelled, spinning to look at her alarm clock (which was ion a peculiar position that seemed to hint at it being thrown across the room). "Aaaugh! It's 10:50! Oh my god, noooooo!!!" With that, Myomi ran around the house like a madwoman and was out the door in five minutes. "I'm soooo late!"

By the time she's gotten on a bus and ambled her way to school, it was 12:00. (Myomi... is easily distracted. She's got NO sense of direction.)

"I..." she muttered, "Should just go home." She sighed. But then she steeled herself and walked inside.

~ . ~

"YOU LEFT ME AT HOME!!!" yelled Myomi. Yuki covered her ears.

"Yeah, well, you refused to wake up!"

"HOW COULD YOU?! I'VE GOT DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" said Mitsue. Her black curls swished slightly as her hand touched Myomi's shoulder. "It's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT!!!" yelled Myomi, jerking away from her friend's grasp. The cafeteria buzz continued; Myomi's frequent outbursts like these had become something of a routine.

"Shut up already, Myomi." said Ichigo, re-tying her raven colored hair into her usual low bun-thing.

"Hey, don't talk to Myomi like that!" said Nasu. Her spirited hyperactivity showed brightly, from her loud yellow jacket over the school uniform to her shiny dirty blonde hair, to her twinkling brown eyes. "If she wants to yell, she can yell!"

A giggle escaped a girl sitting at the edge of the lunch table. Her black hair was tied up into pigtails.

"You're all so...so..." she giggled again in a rather creepy way. "So amusing."

"Grr…," said Ichigo, " No one asked for YOUR opinion!"

"But it's so fun to give," was the reply.

"Aaaugh...!" screamed Ichigo.

"WAAAAH, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME?!" asked Myomi.

"We're not being mean," said Yuki. "We're trying to prepare you for the outside world! You can't be a burden on others by relying on them so much!"

Myomi gasped. Then she looked around her. "Y...you..." she said, "You think I'm a ... burden...?"

Yuki groaned. "Myomi, no, we---" why did her sister always take things the wrong way?!

Myomi looked around her. "Is that what..." she said," What all of you think...?"

The bell rang. Everyone left the cafeteria in a hurry, and no one noticed little Myomi going into the restroom to wipe her tears away.

~ . ~

Myomi sighed. Bad day, she thought. First the detention, then the scene at lunch, and now....She folded her test so that nobody would see the 67 on the top of it. She plastered on a grin and jogged over to her friends.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled, waving.

"Hi Myomi" was the unison reply.

"Look, look!" she said, taking her Naruto manga out of her backpack. "Look it what I has! Oh, and the newest Shiipuden is..." she trailed off. Everyone was laughing, talking, and being friends...without her.

Myomi crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

Yuki's words from earlier rang in her head: ... a burden... you rely on other people...

A tear trickled down her face.

_So I was right,_ she thought. _I'm a burden...to all of them!_

Something poked her in the neck. She looked down to see the manga.

"Oh, Naruto..." she said. "If only I could go to your world..."

FWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

A strong wind picked up and blew around her. Myomi's eyes opened as if in a trance...and then...

'='_'='

"Myomi?" asked Yuki. A strong wind blasted her in the face. "Augh...!"

She looked over at Myomi, who stood a few feet away from her. "Wh-what the...?"

A blackish purplish blue swirl appeared before Myomi.

"Wha...?" she said. "A black hole?!"

"No," said Ichigo. "It's different...but..."

"Ooooooooooh, is Myomi gonna go play inside it?" asked Nasu. "Me. too, me too!" With that, the silly girl launched herself towards Myomi.

"Nasu, waaaait!" called Yuki, chasing her.

"OH, dear!" cried Mitsue. She grabbed Ichigo and rushed to follow. "Guys, wait, it may be dangerous!"

"Lemme go, woman!" yelled Ichigo. Jumping into the hole, she yelled, "Bonzai!"

Miaka looked at the interesting scene folding out before her and followed the action.

'='_'='

Myomi took a step forward. She touched the oval her hand went through it. Suddenly, Myomi was overcome by something and walked into the object in front of her...

And found herself in a circular tunnel the same color as the object she'd walked through.

"It's like a door," muttered Myomi. She took a few more steps forward.

Echoes followed her. She turned.

In tumbled all her friends.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" squeaked Nasu. "Cooool!"

"Wha...wha..." stuttered Yuki.

"Oh, Myomi, thank goodness you're ok!" said a relieved Mitsue.

"Where are we...?" breathed a transfixed Ichigo.

"Oooooh, look behind us!" singsonged Miaka.

Everyone turned to find that the 'door' they'd come through was closing!

"Holy sh-!" Ichigo began, but was stopped by Mitsue's hand covering her mouth. Nodding her head, Mitsue's hand was removed and Ichigo said, "Oh my Goddess…"

Myomi payed this no heed. Of course it had closed. Because the only way out was...

"The light," whispered Myomi. Everyone turned to see Myomi silhouetted by a dazzlingly white light, presumably the other side of the 'tunnel.'

"Uh...going _towards_the light is, like, um..." said Mitsue, "not my idea of a good plan..."

Myomi turned her head back to look back at her friend. "It's closing," she said. "Hurry." Then she turned back around and started walking.

And with every step she took, the light on the other side grew smaller.

The group of friends looked at each other. None of them exactly LIKED the idea, but considering the circumstances...

They ran towards the light, passing by Myomi.

Nasu leaped into the light...

...and plowed face-first into an ant pile. Ichigo landed on her butt beside her friend. Miaka stepped on Nasu's back and fell onto the surrounding grass. Mitsue leaped over Nasu and almost ran into a tree. And Yuki DID run into a tree after tripping on Nasu's ankle.

Myomi was still inside. She took small, leisurely steps. The light grew smaller and smaller with each step she took. When she reached the end, she had to lift her leg to sort of climb out.

She ended up standing on Nasu's back. Behind her, the hole swirled into nothingness.

And Myomi was flying through the air as Nasu stood, screaming and running around. She ran far enough that she fell into a stream, and sighed with relief as the ants were washed away. (She hadn't gotten stung!!!)

"Oh, Nasu!" yelled a concerned Mitsue, who struck out after her friend.

"Why the heck are you dragging me with you?!" screamed an angry Ichigo as she unwillingly followed Mitsue. "Why is it always ME!!!"

"Hmmmmmm..." said Miaka. "To watch Nasu, or Myomi...oh, what a tough decision, they're both so amusing!" she sighed, taking off after the others.

"Myomi, you ok...?" asked Yuki, rubbing her nose. "Ow, my face..." she trailed off as she saw Myomi's awed expression.

"What?" she asked. "Myomi, what's wrong?"

"This..." said Myomi. "This is..." and she flipped open her manga to a certain page, looked around, and looked back down again.

"We..." she said, "We're in... KONOHA!!!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Skeetle: And that is chapter 1!

Lomie-Pumie: Yay. Whoo. Whatever.

Skeetle: You're just jealous.

Lomie-Pumie: Oh, no. You found me out. What ever shall I do now? (note sarcasm)

Skeetle: Meanie.

Lomie-Pumie: So, if you enjoyed, Skeetle would very much enjoy a review. And, good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

author's note:

Skeetle: hey guys! wow, time flies! I'm sorry my beta reader didn't post the first chappie soone-

Lomie-Pumie: hey, I was busy!

Skeetle: But its all good. anyways, if anyones checked out my deviantart, yes, the legend 6 pic has 7 girls. y? bcuz im including 0 as a number a-

Lomie-Pumie: Really?! Why don't I know about this?! Why am I always out of the loop?!

Skeetle: cuz you are. Anyway, bye pplz!

* * *

Yuki gasped.

"You liar!" she said grabbing the manga. "There's no way..!" she looked at the page then up around her. "... ... ..."

"See?" said Myomi, jumping up excitedly. "EEEEK, this is SO cool!!!"

"But....this doesn't make sense..." said Yuki. "How did we get from our world to this one...unless..." she looked up to where the portal had been. "That...was a bridge between our worlds...?" she shook her head. "This is...confusing..."

Myomi nudged her. "Hey, c'mon, let's find the others!" she said.

"Right," said yuki. with that she ran towards where the others had gone.

Myomi turned and looked around her, sighing.

"Wow..."she said. she walked over to the trees. "I wonder...if this is the exact spot where Iruka told Naruto he'd graduated..." she closed her eyes and smiled. "Ah, im such an obsesser..."

A rustle from behind her made her look up. "Hm?" she said.

~_~

"Oh, great," said Yuki, turning around and looking behind her. "Myomi must've gotten lost..." she stood for a moment, then turned back around. "Ah, well, if I'm gonna look for her, I may as well get the other idiots to help. plus," she added, "I can explain the situation to them...!" she stopped talking abruptly.

Was it just her, or did she see something blue...?

_Oh dear God..._she thought, and began walking towards the river, careful to not give too much attention to the blue thing.

Her friends were splashing around in the water.

"Oh, jeez, you people," said Miaka, drenched in water, sighing. "My hair is so ruined!"

"Heehee, this is so fuunnn!!!" squealed Nasu, swimming around.

"Nasu..." said Ichigo, clearly upset. "WHY did you think it was OK to pull me into the river AS SOON as you SAW ME???"

"I thought you wanted to swim," said Nasu, pouting. "It's not my fault; I thought you had come to swim too."

"It is SO your fault!!!"yelled Ichigo. "I'm SOAKED now because of you!!! Nasu, would you please ASK me if I wanted to go swimming next time?!"

"heehee, even water cant kill Ichigo's temper, apparently," said Miaka, giggling from the sidelines, holding her knees and smiling. Ichigo turned towards her with a hateful sneer.

"Why you little..." said Ichigo. Then she grabbed Miaka and pulled her into the water, and tried to hold her head down; unfortunately for her, Miaka escaped easily.

"Waaaaugh!" cried Miaka, sputtering. "You ruined my makeup! Oh, no, this isn't good!!!" she screamed, splashing her way back to the banks.

"Haha! You're such a baby! Crying over some messed up make-up! Goddess, I don't get why some girls, like you, obsess over make-up and how you look. I'll never understand," Ichigo said, shaking her head, laughing.

"Oh, gross, you got mud on me...honestly, you little pig, just because _you_ like playing in mud doesn't mean that I--"

"SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YA!!!" yelled an überly ticked off Ichigo. "I am sick and tired of you insulting me and annoying me and just being around me in general! The only reason I don't full out ignore you is because you're Myomi and Yuki's friend. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be here!"

"Guys," said a voice, and they looked up to see Yuki...with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, all of us here but Nasu know Spanish, right?" she said. All of them nodded their heads. "Eh, Mitsue, puedes traducir que digo para Nasu, pero tienes que ser muy quieta?" When Mitsue nodded her head, signaling that she would translate for Nasu and keep her voice quiet, Yuki continued, "Bueno, voy a quitar a mis zapatos y voy a puntarlos asía alguien. No actúen alarmados; alguien nos esta mirando. No se vuelven locos, bueno? (Translation: I'm gonna take my shoes off and point them towards someone. (Translation: Don't act alarmed; we're being watched. Don't freak out, ok?)" With that, she sat down and took her shoes off. Then she looked up as she pulled them up.

"Actúen, idiotas. (Play, you idiots)," she said. "No lo hase suspiciosos. (Don't make him suspicious.)"

The friends then proceeded to obnoxiously continue yelling and splashing, Ichigo and Miaka arguing. Yuki took her shoes off and pointed them towards a bush and a tree. The other friends- minus the Spanish-impaired Nasu- looked casually towards it and caught a glimpse of blue...

"SASUKEEEE!!!" came a yell. "Sasuke, hey, why aren't you responding on radio---!!!" Sakura covered her mouth too late, as the five girls looked up at her with wide eyes. "Ah..."said Sakura.

~_~

"Na...na..." said myomi.

Her favorite ninja in the world stood before her, hands on his hips, frowning in that way he does.

"Oi, what do ya think you're doing here?" he said. "A girl all alone? That's just asking for trouble..."

"Nah, I'm tough!" said Myomi, brandishing her- small- muscles. "I'm ninja like that!"

Naruto laughed. "You're not a ninja unless you got one of these," he said, tapping his headband.

Myomi stood looking at him for a moment, then grinned widely.

"Heehee, I do!" she said, and reached around her waist, where she pulled off a cosplay headband. "See?" she said.

Naruto looked at it, then raised an eyebrow. "Haha, you got ripped off," he said. "That's a total fake."

Myomi's eyes filled with tears. "waaaahhhhh, then give me yours!" she said, lunging for his forehead.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" yelled Naruto, not sure what to make of the girl as he dodged away from her. "Y-you..." he said, "Stop that!"

Myomi looked at him gasped, and pulled her test out of her pocket. "Sign this!" she said, smiling.

"Wha...?" said Naruto, clearly confused. "WH-wh-why..."

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked a voice over the communication thing.

"Kakashi-sensei..." said Naruto.

"Did you find the flower?" asked Kakashi.

"No," said Naruto. "Hey, why the heck did we hafta go flower hunting anyways? It makes no sense!"

"What's going on over there, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, ignoring Naruto's comment. "You were yelling."

"Yeah, well, see..." said Naruto, looking at the girl in front of him, who cocked her head excitedly and mouthed: tell Kakashi I say 'Yo'!!!. "Uh..." he said. "I...I kinda found a girl..." he said.

"Hn, there are more over here," said Sasuke over the com. "Five over here, at the stream."

"Sasuke, hey, where are youuuu?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto, I'm coming over to where you are; Sasuke, stay put." said Kakashi.

"ooook...." said Naruto. "Honestly, I think this ones not a threat...she's just...uhm..." said Naruto, glancing at the girl, who was now twirling around singing something about shooting stars and skinny dipping. (lol that's nagareboushi...me thinks...) "...A little loony..."

"Still," said Kakashi.

"SASUKEEEE!!!" said Sakura over the com. "Sasuke, hey, why aren't you responding on radio---!!!" Sakura cut off suddenly, then gasped a little "Ah..."

"Sakura, what's going on?" asked Naruto. Myomi looked at him, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, hey, what do you think of Hinata?" she asked.

"Eh...?" asked Naruto, startled. "Uh...who?" he said; he was distracted by the sound of yelling on the other coms; and did he hear laughing...?

Myomi gasped. "HINATA!" she cried. "Hinata, the shy girl who has a cr--"

"Hey, kiddos," said Kakashi, popping up by Naruto's side. Myomi screamed, and Naruto grinned.

"Haha, you chicken," he said, "scared of a simple ninja trick like tha--"

"Kakashi sensei, omg, can i see your eye???" she said excitedly, running up to Kakashi.

"Eh...?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, bowing. "My name is Pandora Myomi, nice to meet you!" she said. "I know all abou--!!! Oh!!!" she said, covering her mouth.

_Oh no!!_ She thought. _I can't tell them that I know all about them! They can't know that they're from a manga! Or that they're famous! For Kakashi it'd slide, but Naruto? Ugh...I've gotta pretend...come up with something..._Myomi smiled at them.

"Eheheh...what was I saying...?" she said. Naruto fell over anime-style, but Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

_Drat, Kakashi's not an idiot! Ugh..._she thought. "S-sorry, uhm...i have short-term memory, see, so...uh... ... ... who are you guys again...!!! OH my gosh! Leaf ninja! Wow, you guys are so famous!!!" she said, jumping in excitement. Naruto fell over again, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"C'mon, Naruto, I have a feeling we're needed where Sasuke and Sakura are," said Kakashi. "Bring the girl, ok?" With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighed. "Aw man, I'm gonna hafta go so slow..." Naruto looked at the girl. What was it with her...? She seemed to accept him out of the blue, not even wondering about the whiskers on his cheeks or anything...she wasn't like the other villager kids, who saw him as a nuisance...

"I'll try to go fast," said Myomi, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not a ninja, I can't run as fast as y'all or anything..."

"Eh, it's ok," said Naruto. "Hey, you said you wanna be a ninja, right?" he grinned "I'll teach you."

Myomi's face lit up. "GREAT!!!" she cried.

Myomi took Naruto's outstretched hand and screamed happily when he pushed off the ground and began leaping from tree to tree, trying to help her get the feel of it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Skeetle: So, that's chapter 2! Yay! Did y'all like it? Well, if you did, review!

Lomie-Pumie: I think my editing was amazing. The reader's would have been appalled at what you sent me. So much for me to edit! And I added a bit of tension between Ichigo and Miaka. So, I made the story a tad better, if I do say so myself.

Skeetle: Whatever, Lomie. The point is, the 3rd chapter is coming soon!

Lomie-Pumie: Yeah, when are you gonna send that to me?

Skeetle: Soon. Ok, bye!!!!! Don't for get to review!


End file.
